angeles y arcangeles
by andersonforever
Summary: heinkel y seras tienen que convatir a un enemigo de proporciones biblicas PARALIZADO ASTA LA FINALIZACION DE HELLSING SURVIVOR


Capitulo 1

en una parte de roma unos soldados de iscariote se encontraban en una mision de acabar con una misa pagana pero ellos no estaban del todo serio si no que tenían por asi decirlo miedo miedo del espíritu a quien le auspiciaban la misa era ni nada mas que la parca el angel de la muerte.

Los iscariotes llegaron hacia donde se hacia la ceremonia una casa cualquiera algo abandonada pero se veia que estaba lista para tal cosa

-_señor Makube estamos listos para entrar-_dijo uno de los agentes con un traje de swat para hacerse pasar por ellos como el mundo ya sabia de la existencia de iscariote decidieron hacer eso en algunas misiones

_-procedan con cuidado deja el microfono abierto quiero escuchar esto -_-Makube estaba sentado en frente de su oficina escuchando todo lo que ocurria

los agentes entraron tomando por desprevenidos a los que hacían la ceremonia los de la casa pudieron reaccionar antes de que los iscariotes dispararan una un intercambio de balas asta que los agentes del vaticano mataron a todos

_-mision cumplida señor -_dijo el agente a Makube quien solo sonreía complacido

-_-hay se le fueron enviadas imagenes para que vea lo que oscurria-_Makube al escuchar eso espero las fotos cuando llegaron su sonrisa desaparecio como por arte de magia.

La imagen mostraba un pentagrama echo de sangre de oveja varias velas negras y en medio una imagen de la parca pero se percato de algo la sangre del sacerdote que hacia la ceremonia estaba llegando a la estatua de la parca makube tomo rapido el comunicador espantado

-_señor que sucede?_-el agente pregunto extrañado al recibir un mensaje de su jefe

-_SALGAN DE HAY RAPIDO!-_grito Makube con todas sus fuerzas pero fue tarde la sangre había llegado a la estatua los ojos de la estatua comenzaron a tomar un tono rojo carmesí mientras la figura era desintegrada poco a poco los agentes quedaron paralizados por lo que sucedía después los cuerpos de los que hacían esa invocación se levantaron todos flotando en el aire en eso los ojos de la estatua seguian brillando aun luego de haberse desintegrado los cuerpos comenzaban a descomponerse a una velocidad abrumadora dejando solo las túnicas negras y los huesos que se iban fucionando formando un esqueleto grande

-_que?! Que es esto?!-_espantado un agente quiso huir pero quedo aplastado en la puerta por una guadaña todos miraron esa aterradora escena luego vieron a la figura

_-es hora de jusgar..._-el esqueleto hablo con una voz grabe de un hombre mayor quien miraba a los soldados espantados varios comenzaron a disparar menos uno que estaba muy asustado y se puso a rezar

-_tu!-_señalo la parca al soldado que rezaba este aterrorizado no lo miro y siguió rezando por su vida

-_tu vives pero no mires o moriras-_dijo la parca y el soldado asintio ya llorando mientras rezaba escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de sus compañeros el solo encendio su radio para que Makube escuchara el lider de iscariote estaba atónito por lo que escuchaba los gritos de esos agentes mientras eran masacrados

-_considerate perdonado por dios ahora se te con sedera un deseo usalo en cualquier momento_-la parca salio flotando del lugar dejando solo atrás a los cuerpos mutilados de los agentes y al sobreviviente

mientras en iscariote

Heinkel miraba desconcertado a makube quien estaba pálido mirando a la nada

-_señor Makube que sucede? Que paso con la mision?-_H_einkel_ lo sacudió haciéndolo entrar en si pero este seguia espantado

-_muerte..._-dijo Makube con voz casi inaudible

-_que?-_pregunto Heinkel a makube quien solo lo miraba

-_el apocalipsis viene en camino Heinkel an invocado al angel de la muerte el vendra a jusgar a los justos y a los pecadores trayendo con sigo el fin de los dias estate preparado para tu juicio heinkel como yo lo estoy para el mio-_Makube ya casi enloquece su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito mientras Heinkel solo estaba paralizado por lo que dijo

-_se...señor Makube mire_-un agente aprecio con unos videos y transmisiones recientes de los agentes de campo que estan por las calles

-_ponlas ...-_Makube recuperaba la poca cordura que le quedaba mientras comenzaban los videos

transmisiones de audio

_1 que?! Que es esto?! No no ! por favor no! ayudenos! por favor ayudenos! _

_2 necesitamos refuerzos nos esta matando a todos por favor envien a alguien mas ! esta criatura nos esta liquidando! por favor!_

_3 dios! salvame , salvanos ! no por favor no!_

tanto Heinkel como Makube quedaron impactado ante eso al escucharlo los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el teléfono de la sala de seguridad del vaticano

-_seccion 13? -_dijo Makube por el microfono

-_se..señor una criatura se acerca al vaticano ya enviamos varias tropas a detenerla pero mato a todos los soldados denos ordenes señor!-_con desesperación el guardia transmitia lo ocurrido a Makube quien no sabia que hacer era el fin de ellos no podia mandar mas soldados a su muerte

-_Heinkel...-_Makube se levanto de su lugar y fue hacia una habitacion especial donde tenia varias armas benditas al máximo y artículos religiosos

-_ve y protege a su santidad con esto...-_Makube le dio la lanza del destino a heinkel junto con varias armas mas

-_fue un gusto dirigir a un heroe de guerra como usted padre Heinkel es hora de que se retire-_Makube le abrio la puerta y heinkel corrio hacia el otro lado del vaticano donde llego hacia donde estaba el papa

_-su santidad no pregunte necesito que venga con migo yo lo protegere de..._-Heinkel no termino de hablar cuando el papa lo iso callar

-_se lo que esta sucediendo y yo no puedo irme de aquí padre_-Heinkel estaba aturdido no creia eso

-_pero..._-dijo Heinkel mirando al papa

-_yo ya soy viejo y espero mi juicio pero usted padre aun merece vivir mas asi que corra hay un avion en el angar atrás donde tendrá que ir a londres para defender la humanidad del esto a la reina ella sabra de lo que esta pasando -_el papa le dio una carta a Heinkel quien solo siguio ordenes y fue al angar al despegar el avion ensendio una pantalla que tenia donde se podia ver el lugar de su santidad

-no...- Heinkel miro como la parca estaba parada en frente del papa hablando luego en eso el angel de la muerte toco la cabeza del papa matándolo , Heinkel apago rapido el monitor por que no queria ser descubierto por eso y siguio su vuelo hacia londres


End file.
